Insecure
by Crimson613
Summary: [Oneshot. ReiMob. CollegeMob. teacherReigen] Reigen is insecure and Mob tries his best to soothe away his fears


Reigen is old. He knows that now, has known it since he turned 30, and remembers it every time Mob is close. Every time he holds the younger male, feels how smooth his skin is, sees that there are no white hairs or wrinkles on him, touches the muscle he's been building since his middle school days, and it scares him.

His boyfriend is ten years his junior, and he has nothing to offer the growing man.

His phone flashes and the name _Mob_ lights up, a picture of a smiling Mob staring back at him. He clenches his jaw and lets it vibrate two more times before it displays _two missed calls_. An amused chuckle startles Reigen and he quickly flips his phone so the screen can't be seen. Ekubo is peering down at him. Damn, he'd forgotten to close his office door!

"Soooo, ignoring the brat now are we?"

Reigen forces a smile as he slides his phone to the side, far away from Ekubo (he wasn't going to make _that_ mistake again), "Of course not..."

It's a bit painful to smile and he feels his face twitch. He clears his throat and turns back to his desk, pretending to arrange papers. He clicks the mouse to his computer rapidly and wishes the screen would turn on quickly just this once. Ekubo straightens out, raising a brow at the obvious lie.

"You know," Ekubo begins and enters Reigen's office without permission. He ignores the _hey_ from the blonde, "I saw him with that girl, what's her name? Tsubomi? They were at the gate."

Reigen freezes as Ekubo hits one of his greatest doubts. Tsubomi, Mob's first crush and the girl he'd been pining after for more than he's known the guy! She was the reason he'd started working out in middle school and, he grips the papers in his hand, she could also give Mob so much compared to him. They were close in age, she could give him a family, she was smart and had a bright future, and he'd seen the interest. He'd seen the way she would talk with Mob, casually touch his shoulder, and sit next to him during group projects.

And...they looked good...next to each other.

"Oh look there they are," Ekubo exclaimed and whistled, "Didn't know Shigeo was such a lady's man. You know, I saw that the alien otaku was dragging him around the other day too."

"Kurata," he replied automatically. His computer was finally on and he could put in the grades for the essays he'd just finished grading. He was quickly going through the pile but then paused when he got to Mob's paper. It was a pretty hefty length compared to what Mob normally turned in (bare minimum) and he'd even done a great job at the introduction. He typed in an 87 into his computer and then felt the paper snatched away.

His brow twitched as Ekubo sat on top of his desk, "Did Shige actually write this?!" He was flipping through the pages quickly, skimming and muttering ( _he never writes anything this detailed for my class_ and _he actually knows what this word means?!_ ) and Reigen couldn't do this anymore.

He blankly stared at Ekubo, "Why are you here?"

Ekubo stopped reading Mob's essay and shrugged exaggeratedly, a smile on his face but Reigen knew better, "Can't I come visit a friend? We haven't talked in a while."

Before Reigen could answer, his phone started vibrating again. He ignored it and Ekubo smirked, "Aren't you going to get that?"

Typing echoed alongside the phone, "No."

"What if it's important?"

"I doubt it."

Two more rings and it went silent. Ekubo sighed and crossed his arms, "It looks like you're almost done there, how about we go out for a couple drinks, my treat!"

Reigen slowed his typing. That actually sounded like a good idea. He'd been stressing out over a lot of things lately and it would be good to let loose since the school week was technically over for him. And while Ekubo liked to wreak havoc, Reigen also trusted him as his drinking partner. Not to mention that the taller man hardly ever offered to treat him.

"It's decided then!" Ekubo grinned as he slammed Mob's essay on the desk and got up. He grabbed Reigen's arm and tried pulling him out of his chair.

"H-hey, wait! I still need to finish putting the grades in!"

"You can do that at home, pack up so we can go, I'm starving! Where do you want to go?"

That's when Reigen's office door was slammed open ( _when had it been closed?_ ) and Mob stood there, phone in hand and his eyes glaring at Ekubo, then moving to where he was holding Reigen.

"Oh hey Shigeo," Ekubo couldn't help how his grin widened, "fancy seeing you here. I thought you'd left already."

Mob didn't answer for a few seconds, "I need to talk with Professor Reigen."

"Uh, actually Mob-" _Not good, not good!_ "-my office hours are over for today," Reigen couldn't even look at his boyfriend, "Why don't we talk later? Or send me an email if it's really important." He grabbed his bag, stuffing the essays in there, shut off his computer, and grabbed his suit jacket-

"Arataka," Reigen paused and finally looked over at Mob. His jaw was set, his hand was gripping his phone, and it didn't look like he'd be moving from his doorway anytime soon if his stance had anything to say about it. But what really got him was the use of his given name. Mob hardly _ever_ called him Arataka, especially not in front of school staff (even though it _was_ Ekubo).

Mob was determined. He sighed, setting his stuff down, "Alright, come in. Maybe next time Ekubo."

Ekubo grinned and whispered, "I look forward to it," before walking out and leaving the two of them alone.

Mob closed the door and locked it. They were quiet for what felt like forever and Reigen was starting to sweat under Mob's gaze. He pulled at his tie, hoping to get some fresh air.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Mob's voice was soft, curious, and slightly hurt. Reigen winced. That hadn't been his intention. He'd only wanted a bit of time to sort out his thoughts...

"I'm...not avoiding you," except he was and he couldn't even look up at Mob and at least _try_ to fake it. Warm fingers touched his chin, brought his gaze up, and he felt exposed. Mob always had a way of looking at him that left him wondering if all his secrets and insecurities had been read. His other hand moved to twine their fingers together and Reigen felt like _such a coward_.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mob bit his lip, "Am I not important anymore?"

Reigen's eyes widened and he squeezed the hand in his, "NO! I mean yes, I mean...Arghhh! Look you didn't do anything okay? Today's just been...it's been hard." Not a lie but not the complete truth. Reigen scowled, "And where did you even get this 'not important' idea from?"

Mob's eyes shifted to the door and Reigen felt like such an idiot! "O-oh, that was because Ekubo was being a pest!...And I didn't know it was you..." Another lie. He was the only person who really called Reigen. His call and text history was filled with just him.

Mob nodded, and something in the sincerity and relief he saw in Mob's expression pushed him. He let go of Mob's hand and hugged him tightly, burying his face into his chest. Mob hesitated for a second before hugging him back, a frown in his voice, "Reigen, what's wrong?"

"Tell me you love me," he whispered, voice half muffled by Mob's sweater, "please Mob."

Mob hugged him tighter and nuzzled his neck, "I love you," he pressed a kiss to his ear.

"I love you," a kiss to his cheek. He noticed Reigen was crying.

He peppered kisses on his face whispering _Only you_ and _I love you_ and _don't cry_ and _beautiful_

That last one made Reigen laugh, "Now that one's a lie."

Mob kissed his lips and shook his head, "I don't tell lies."

"Mob, I'm a mess right now, _I_ don't even think I look good, damn, where is the tissue at," Reigen looked around on his desk. He tried to move away from Mob but he wouldn't let go, "Mob, I need to clean my face."

Mob reached into his pocket and grabbed some napkins.

"Oh thanks, let me..." but Mob moved them away from Reigen, "Mob?"

"Let me," he whispered. He let go of Reigen and pulled a couple sheets from the bag, placed them on Reigen's nose and wiped away the snot. He balled up the napkin and grabbed a couple more. This time he squeezed Reigen's nose two times and Reigen shook his head, his face heating up, "No Mob."

Mob smiled and squeezed his nose, insisting. He even pulled it a bit, "Ok, ok, just let go!"

Reigen blew his nose into the tissue and Mob carefully took care of him. He cleaned his tears with another tissue and threw them into the wastebasket next to Reigen's desk. Then he hugged Reigen again and the older man couldn't help how warm and _wanted_ he felt.

"I was serious," Mob spoke up as his hands moved against Reigen's back.

"About?" Reigen slipped his hands under Mob's sweater and just relished the feel of their skin connecting.

"I love you and only you so please stop worrying."

"Who said I was worrying?"

Mob took a step back and Reigen looked up, "You haven't been sleeping properly."

Reigen chuckled and moved to rub his eyes as if that alone would make the wrinkles he was sure were there go away, "Well, if my students actually paid attention in class things would be different."

"I pay attention."

Reigen lifted an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure you just said you didn't lie."

Pink dusted Mob's cheeks, "I pay attention to what's important."

Reigen laughed and shook his head, "I'll let it slide this time, and as much as I love being held by you, we do need to leave. Or at least I do, I'm hungry."

"Did you want to go eat?" Mob invited as he let Reigen gather his things again.

"I was actually going to head home and then knock out," he was sure there had been some leftovers and he was too tired now to go out. Not to mention he probably still looked a mess. He briefly wondered if he still had any beer. He was serious about letting loose.

His hand was captured again, "Can I come too? I've missed you."

Reigen looked over at Mob, at their hands, and chuckled. He wanted to cry all over again and hit himself because _how could he have doubted Mob?_ Simple and honest Mob who never did anything he didn't want, who left him snacks in his mailbox, sent him pictures of things he found interesting when they were apart, and held him when he needed it the most.

"Yeah Shigeo, I really need you today."

* * *

 **A/N: For this story, I decided to pick a 'word of the day' from and roll with it (though in the end it turned into something not even related to that word lol)**


End file.
